


That’s Fuckin’ Gay

by UGLYBOY



Category: Deathgasm (2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue driven, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs, fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGLYBOY/pseuds/UGLYBOY
Summary: Zakk thinks everything Brodie does is gay. Too bad Brodie also does Zakk.
Relationships: Brodie/Zakk, Zakk/Brodie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Black Nails

“That’s fucking gay” Zakk said as soon as he saw Brodies’ painted nails. Of course Zakk was guilty himself of having painted nails, but that’s metal. This however was gay. And Zakk had to tell Brodie how gay he now was. 

Brodie rolled his eyes “I actually liked my nails, so thanks” 

“You are very welcome, my homosexual friend. Now would you like to watch Will And Grace? Or Sex And The City? Oh how about both? Because I can set the DVR to record if you want” Zakk giggled at his own jokes as Brodie elbowed his side. Hell hasn’t changed this bastard one bit. 

“Wouldn’t the floggings from Satan have made you a little more thankful for me?” 

Zakk covered his mouth and faked a gasp “Don’t turn me on! This is a godly home, Brodie” He announced with one hand to his chest and the other holding a remote. 

“Even with all the homoerotic pictures of Beelzebub and bloody baby Jesus hanging from the ceiling fan?”

All four eyes flicked over to the small ceramic statue hanging from the living room fan.

“Yeah..Sure. Now for our regularly scheduled programming, the original Black Christmas”

“No Will And Grace?” You got me excited” Brodie crossed his legs much to Zakks’ amusement. In his mind only the gayest of gays would do that.

“Don’t say it like that, you slut” Zakk pressed a few buttons on the VHS player, trying his best to get the damned thing to work. Last week Scream 1 had gotten stuck and Brodie thought it would be a great idea to remove said tape with a knife. Great job.

“Like what?” Zakk peered back at Brodie, annoyed. But honestly quite entertained.

In his best stereotypical “gay accent” Zakk managed to get out “You got me excited” amidst all the lisps and stutters. 

“That was pretty good, now come over here” Zakk laid his head on Brodies thigh, adjusting himself so he could see the movie. Brodie stroked Zakks hair instinctively, and every time a jumpscare would come onto screen he’d jokingly cover the others eyes.

“That’s fucking gay” 

“Yeah? You’re the one on my lap, faggot”


	2. Would It Be Gay If I Kissed You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakk has a lot of baggage from hell that Brodie didn’t know about, but he’s willing to talk about it.

“I don’t know about you, but the part when Billy called those sorority girls ‘piggy sluts’ really turned me on” Zakk quickly paused the movie as he left to get another Coke. 

“Did it really?”

“Really what?” 

“Get you turned on, fuckhead” Brodie rolled his eyes for probably the 1000th time that night. How does Zakk lose his train of thought just like that?

“Oh sorry. I was too focused on Billy suffocating this girl to death with a bag” Zakk leaned towards the television as the girl fell to the floor with a thunk. Scared Brodie how into death Zakk was.

“You’re way too into this. I get how you saw death in hell and all, but you can’t be fully desensitized yet”  
  
“Death just doesn’t scare me like it used to. I mean you actually killed me, I felt my soul leave my body. Of course, I don’t care about death” Zakk placed a hand on the back of his own neck: it’s what he always does when Brodie or Medina get too personal.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. I thought it was... Weird”

Zakk didn’t respond, just stared forward. He didn’t even cheer when Billy stabbed that girl as she slept. 

To relieve a little pressure, Brodie placed his hand on top of Zakks. And in return Zakk laid his head against Brodies shoulder.

“I don’t like talking about hell, or death, or anything like that. Y’know?” 

“Yeah, I know. Shouldn’t have pressed on I guess” Brodies thumb float over Zakks knuckles. Each one made Brodie awe at the roughness. It was like Zakk spent all his time punching bricks.

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean anything by it” 

“Do you ever use lotion on your hands?” Brodie brought Zakks hand closer to both of their faces. Mostly so Zakk could see all the callouses and bumps.

“Lotion is for anal and elbows”

“Knuckles are just hand elbows” Zakk grinned in return to the hand elbows comment. Dumb shit like that always gets a laugh or two out of him.

"Would it be gay if I kissed you right now?"

"Yeah, but I don't care"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Will be adding more. Decided this chapter would be a little more serious compared to the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Deathgasm is daddy. Will 100% be posting more whether people read or not.


End file.
